Kai's Secret Confession
by Sutori
Summary: Kai has a secret, he's madly in love with Hilary! But he'll never tell her, he just admires her from afar. But whenever she comes close to him, he gets all hot and bothered. How will he keep his cool with his secret crush always around him? KaiHil
1. The Picture on his Phone

**That's right! I'm back! And I've got another KaiHil story for ya! ^^**

**I was just bored and thinking, "I should write another fanfiction...."**

**So I started this! ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai smiled as he stared at the picture of Hilary on his phone. Her back was turned and her long, chocolate brown hair swung gracefully behind her. She seemed to be looking at something in the distance because her head was turned and her ruby eyes seemed to be concentrating on something, but they were still beautiful all the same. She wore a white dress with an orange, sleeveless vest, an orange belt, orange thigh-high socks, and white sneakers. She was holding Drigger's launcher because, once again, she was assigned to "fixing duty." Whenever she's not forced to sit on a bench and watch the battles quietly, she's being told to un-jam the launcher, or wind up the gears again.

Kai cursed. The nerve of those boys always telling his precious Hilary what to do! She was supposed to be the manager of their team, but they were just treating her like a maid! There was a reason Kai always fixed his beyblade himself, it was because he didn't want to give Hilary more work than what she already had. But she still put on a fake smile whenever she did it. She was forced to be the perky, side-line cheerleader that cheered for them at every tournament. They only think of her as a cheerleader, but to Kai, she's much more. When Hilary cheered for Kai, he didn't just feel good because a pretty girl was cheering for him, he felt good because the love of his life was cheering for him, him and no one else. In his mind he imagined her cheering out of love, and not being forced to cheer by her team, but in exchange for her cheers, he always did his best for her. He always looked cool, calm, and collected whenever he battled because whenever he did that, Hilary would cheer louder, and that would make him so happy. Yet, he could never tell her it made him happy. He could never tell her how much he loved her, how cute he thought she looked, and how he'd been watching over her this whole time. He could never tell her because she would push him away, he knew she would. She would always call him cute and such, but she never really asked him out. Any guy she thought was cute she never asked out. By the way she smiled Kai just assumed that she thought she was better than all of them, and that she could only date some high-class, rich guy, which is what Kai was, so he didn't understand why she didn't ask him out. Then he remembered Hilary saying something about how only guys should ask out girls, never the other way around, but he just couldn't do it. Because if he did, maybe, just _maybe_ she would reject him, or the guys would find out and laugh at him for becoming too soft, or the whole paparazzi would be after Hilary, harassing her about being his lover. He didn't want any of that, so he remained quiet.

"Kai? What are you looking at?" A voice said.

Kai quickly closed the phone and looked up at Hilary, still holding Drigger's launcher.

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side in such a cute way that Kai could barely stand it. She was leaning so her dress was slightly pulled up and Kai could see more of her thighs. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

To hide his blush, he quickly looked down at his lap and said coldly, "Hn..."

The team had deemed the word "Hn" to be whatever Kai said when he didn't want to talk, but that wasn't it at all. He only said "Hn" when he was too nervous to talk, this usually happened around Hilary. If he didn't want to talk around the boys, he would just remain silent and not say anything, but if Hilary said something to him, he would try to say something, but all that would come out was "Hn."

Hilary frowned, "Are you okay? You've been laying on this hill all day. You haven't even come down to practice with the boys."

"Hn." He said again. Boy! Did he feel like an idiot!

Hilary sighed, "Okay, well, when you're ready to come down we'll be waiting for you. Oh, do you want me to fix your Dranzer up for you?"

"No!" He quickly said, which made him look like more of an idiot.

Hilary looked surprised, then sighed, "Oh right, you don't like anyone but you touching Dranzer....I forgot."

She sadly slumped down the hill, sulking quietly.

Kai sighed and slammed his fist into the grass, "_Damn it!" _

Why is it that whenever he's around Hilary he has to make himself look like such a heartless bastard!? Whenever he does that he just pushed her away further!

He sighed and took out his phone and opened the picture of Hilary again. His perfect, beautiful Hilary.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't very long. I was gonna make it longer but this ending was too perfect. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. And believe me, it's going to get a lot more intense.


	2. The Dream

**This one is a _little_ longer, but not much. But it's still pretty cute ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kai.....wake up, Kai...."

A voice kept echoing in Kai's head. He cringed and rolled over in bed, not wanting to get up yet. Who was this damn person in his apartment anyway? How did they get in?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Kai...wake up, sweetie."

_Sweetie...?_

He opened his eyes and looked up to find Hilary in a short, pink nightgown, standing over him. He blushed madly. He tried to form words but his lips kept moving around like they were having a spasm. His legs became numb and his cheeks became very hot. He quickly sat up in bed, revealing his bare, toned chest.

How could Hilary be in his apartment!? And why was she wearing that sexy, short nightgown!? Wait....did she just call him sweetie!?

Finally his lips became still, and he was able to form words, "H-H-Hilary....wh-what are you doing here...?"

"I came here to wake you up, silly." She giggled, sitting in his lap, "By the way, last night was amazing..."

He blushed, "L-Last night...?"

He couldn't remember being with her last night. Damn it! Why can't he remember the most important things!? It drove him crazy imagining how last night's scenario went. He probably offered to take her home but really took her back to his place, then maybe he seduced her into what they did last night. He kept imagining her screaming out his name, gripping his shoulders, and moaning in pleasure. His face became hotter and hotter as the seconds went by. He cursed himself for not remembering what happened.

"So...um....d-did we....d-do anything.....?" He blushed.

She smirked and nodded. Damn! The feeling on his lap was too much!

He smiled, "I've finally done it....I finally have you, Hilary!"

He was in shock but at the same time he was too happy to care. He wrapped his arms around Hilary and pulled her close, kissing her neck, then sucking on it sensually. She moaned out Kai's name, which drove him wild.

He laid her down on the bedroom and kissed up her body, starting at her belly-button, then went up to her mouth.

He stared into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Hilary...."

She stared back, "I love you too, Kai...."

He pressed his lips to hers and he exploded into a world of bliss.

He cringed when he heard a loud beeping noise go off.

He chuckled, "I guess you woke me up too early, Hilary."

But when he looked around, she wasn't there.

He growled, "Fuck dreams!"

He got up and grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, then did the same with a black shirt, a jacket, and finally, his signature scarf.

He smiled when he remembered his dream about Hilary. She looked so beautiful. And he got so hot when he saw her in that nightgown. Oh, if only he could see her like that one more time. But I guess he would just have to deal with seeing her in her cute clothes at practice.

He quickly grabbed Dranzer and his cellphone (which held a secret stash of Hilary pictures) before running out the door.

He didn't even take a taxi, or his towncar, or the subway. He was too excited to see Hilary that he couldn't keep still. And for some reason he thought he was faster than a taxi.

By the time he got to the park where they practiced, he was out of breath, but he regained all his energy when he saw Hilary in a cute white dress with pink ribbons on it. He grinned and ran down the hill, until he realized that he was supposed to act like a lone wolf around them. He suddenly stopped, but the law of motion made him continue down the hill. He flipped and fell like an idiot down to where everyone was.

He hit the dirt, hard.

"Kai!" Hilary called, worried.

Sure enough, she came running to his air.

He smiled. Good ole' Hilary. She was always making sure he was okay. Always.

She ran up to him and kneeled down beside him, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Kai blushed madly when he looked up and saw perfect thighs, then white cotton panties with pink ribbons. He stood in that spot for awhile, not wanting to look away. He just pretended he didn't want to talk to her, when in truth, he wanted to tell her all about his dream and how he wished it was a reality. But for now, this panty shot was enough for him.

"Kai? Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I just hurt my leg, so I can't move." He bullshitted.

"Oh dear, well, come on, I'll help you over to the bench." She said as she started to help him up, much to his dismay because he lost the panty shot, but he was still happy became he got to wrap his arm around Hilary's waist as she helped him over to the bench.

She helped him sit down on the bench, then rolled up his jeans and started feeling his leg, "Tell me where it hurts."

He stared at her and smiled. She was such a good nurse. Whenever someone was hurt, she was always there to help them. He got very hot thinking about Hilary in a short, nurse's dress. He can't tell you how many times he's thought of hurting himself on purpose just so she would tend to him, and how many dreams he's had of her dressed up like a nurse.

"Do you want me to go get some ice?" She asked.

Kai snapped out of his fantasy, "Uh, no, I'm fine. I'll just rest for awhile."

"Are you sure?" She asked, worried.

God, he loved it when she sounded so worried about him. Which was quite often, and Kai couldn't get enough of it. Whenever she chased after him to check on him, he would have to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't smile/

"I'm sure." He nodded, keeping his cool.

She nodded, "Okay, just call me if you need anything."

As she walked off, Kai took out his phone and took another picture of her.


	3. Walking Home Together

**Another short chapter. ^^ I think all the chapters are going to be short, because each of them are about one small part of the day. So to update more frequently, the chapters are going to be shorter.**

* * *

It was evening and all the boys were getting their things together so they could go home. Kai still remained on the bench, waiting for his gorgeous nurse to help him home.

"You didn't battle at all today, Kai." Ray said, "Does your leg really hurt that much?"

Kai cursed him. He knew what Ray meant. Ray knew Kai better than anyone, so he knew that Kai was just faking it. Ray also knew about Kai's crush on Hilary. Since Kai and Ray are such good friends, they tell each other everything, and somehow Kai's crush on Hilary came up in one conversation. But Ray was a good friend, he hadn't told anyone about Kai's crush, it was just their little secret.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow." Kai said, which was a lie. He wanted to stay like this every day so Hilary would continue to take care of him.

Ray shrugged then grabbed his bag and left.

Hilary finally came up to Kai and said, "Do you want me to help you walk home? You know, because of your injured leg and everything...? It's okay if you don't want me to....I know you like to be alone..."

Kai suddenly grabbed her shoulder and stood up, leaning against her, causing Hilary to blush. Kai always loved having contact with her. Anyone else he would push away, but she was someone special. He would find any excuse to hold her hand, or wrap his arm around her.

"Come on, let's go." Kai said, cursing himself on the inside because he wanted to stay like this forever.

Hilary nodded and helped him up the hill. Kai pretended to limp the entire way.

The whole way home was complete heaven to Kai. The whole way he slowly moved his arm so it was around her waist, and he got to lean against her perfect frame. The best part about it was that Hilary had to walk extra slow as to not strain Kai's leg, so the trip lasted twice as long as it normally did.

When they finally reached his apartment Hilary let go of him, much to his dismay.

"If you need anything, just call me." She said.

Kai held himself back. He wanted so bad to tell her he needed her in the apartment, and once she was inside he would take her into the bedroom and make her his own. He smirked at this thought, but forgot that Hilary was there to see it.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, tilting her head to the side cutely, driving Kai mad.

"U-Um...I just...I was thinking of....beating Tyson." He lied.

She giggled, that cute little giggle that Kai loved so much, "You really do have a one track mind. All you can think about is beating Tyson."

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Then she did something that could've made Kai's heart stop completely. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Kai's eyes went wide, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

When Hilary pulled away she smiled, "See you tomorrow."

Kai was frozen in shock and happiness as she ran down the road. He could've fainted right then and there, but he wanted to enjoy it more. He went inside and ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He smiled and touched his cheek. There wasn't any lipstick on his cheek or anything, but that's what he loved about Hilary, she was so down to earth and pure that she didn't wear any makeup, and yet she still was beautiful.

He couldn't shake the sensation of her lips against his cheek, and he didn't want to. It was almost as good as his dream, but not quite. Now if his dream became a reality, then he'd have a heart attack right then and there. He didn't see how he survived his dream without having a heart attack in his sleep. But damn, if only that would happen in real life.

He took out his phone and opened it, revealing a picture of Hilary on his screen. He smiled at it and dragged his thumb over it lovingly. He then put it back in his pocket and went into his room.

Now that he knew Hilary would kiss his cheek, he knew she would kiss other places if he pushed even further. There was a small spark that he knew he could make bigger if he did more things that Hilary liked.

He opened up his dresser and pulled out all of his clothes. He searched in the big pile for something nice to wear that Hilary would like. But this was only the first step. First he would wear the kind of clothes Hilary liked boys to wear, then he would start walking home with her, soon they would become close friends, then Kai would start cooking little snacks for her, like dumplings, and then when they're really close he would start cooking her whole lunch for her, nothing too serious, just rice and dumplings and eggrolls, and then when they're really close he'll ask her out to dinner. They would start by going to plain cafes, but soon Kai would be taking her to five-star restaurants, and then he would start buying her jewelry and designer clothes, then he would take her to his apartment and that's when the finale would happen.

Kai smiled just thinking of all this. If he was lucky, this could all happen in just two months. He smiled as he pictured him and Hilary laying in bed together after their special night. He got hot and excited just thinking about it.

He laid down on the bed and sighed in content.

"Soon, Hilary, you'll be mine..." He smiled.


	4. Walking in the Rain

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ^^ It is kawaii to the max!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

The next morning, Kai smiled as he dressed for the day. He had on a black jacket with chains attached to it around the shoulders and pants with belts wrapped around the legs. He put on a black choker and black fighter gloves before he combed his hair.

"Hilary will definitely notice me now." He smiled as he grabbed Dranzer.

He picked up his phone and looked at Hilary's picture one more time before heading out.

When he got to the park it was cold and windy, and it was a little bit wet because it was drizzling. The area looked a little gray from a small fog forming. The ground was mushy and slippery. No one was there, it was completely abandoned. But Kai found a note taped it to the wet bench he sat on yesterday, it said:

_Kai, it's too wet and windy. We've decided to move practice to the training room in the stadium. See you there._

_--Kenny_

Kai growled and crushed the note, "Damn you! I walked all the way here now I have to walk all the way back! Do you even realize how far away the stadium is!? You could've called me instead, you jackass!"

"Kai?" A small voice said.

"WHAT!?" Kai turned around, then gasped, seeing Hilary standing there in a pink raincoat, holding a white umbrella over her head. She had her head tilted to the side in a cute manner. Her hair was slightly damp from the water, but it was starting to dry since she had an umbrella now. She shifted her weight in her white, rubber boots. Poor Hilary, her boots were getting so dirty from the mud. Kai would be sure to buy her some new, nicer ones when they got to that stage.

"H-Hilary..." He said, staring at her.

"I waited for you." She said quietly, causing Kai to go crazy inside.

_She was waiting for me...? She waited out her in the wet in the cold just for me...?_

"H-How long were you waiting?" He asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

"About fifteen minutes." She said.

_Damn, why didn't I get here earlier!? She could have a cold by now!_

"You shouldn't have done that." Kai said, but he was really glad she did.

"But I wanted to." She said, causing Kai's heart to skip a beat, "I didn't want you to walk all the way to the stadium in the rain like this. And long walks are always better with company..."

_A long walk...? A long walk with Hilary...?_

"Um...yeah...I guess you're right..." He said, walking towards her, "So should we go?"

She slowly nodded as she placed the umbrella over his head. She pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his arm, "The umbrella isn't very big, so we'll have to stay together."

Kai, once again, felt like he was going to have a heart attack, but a good heart attack. The kind of heart attack, that would kill you so you could go up to heaven where the love of your life would be waiting for you. Her whole body was pressed up against his side. He could feel her perfect thighs, her flat stomach, and her soft, warm chest against him. He just wanted to stand there and enjoy the sensation against his side. He wanted to stand under this umbrella with her forever, but he knew that she would want to start walking, so he started to walk up the hill with her.

They walked in the rain together quietly. The quiet sounds of raindrops hitting the umbrella top was so peaceful. And the wind didn't bother them at all since they had each other to keep them warm. Kai had never felt more at peace.

Hilary was about a head shorter than Kai, so her head only reached his shoulder, but that only made it better for Kai because she got to lean her head against his shoulder. Her wet hair swung gracefully behind her, but some of her long bangs touched Kai's neck since he wasn't wearing a scarf today. He shivered but he loved it all the same.

"Kai..." Hilary's voice made Kai jump a bit, but he loved how gentle it sounded.

"Yes, what is it?" He said.

"I have something important I want to ask you..." She said.

Kai's heart started to pound in his chest, "Y-Yes, what is it?"

"Why....? Why did you leave the team to go to the Blitzkrieg Boys?" She asked quietly.

Kai was shocked by her question, "What do you mean...?"

"I thought we were a family..." Kai could now hear the sadness in her voice, and it drove him crazy hearing it, "We were so close...why did you leave us....?"

Kai could barely form words, he felt so guilty, "I just....I wanted a chance at the title of world champion, and I couldn't do that with Tyson on my team because he would just take it again...."

"But was it really worth ripping apart a family....?" She whimpered.

Kai could hardly stand her being so sad anymore, "I just....I came right back...it was just for one tournament..."

"I missed you though, Kai..." She said quietly.

Kai felt his emotional heart attack coming on, "Y-You did?"

She nodded, "So much....I kept thinking of leaving myself because I didn't want to be apart of a ripped family anymore...But I stayed because I knew that Tyson and Daichi and Kenny needed me....and I tried to make myself believe that we were still a family when we weren't...."

It was then that Kai noticed she was crying softly. The guilt consumed him. It was his fault that Hilary was sad, it was his fault she felt hurt, and it was his fault she was crying right now.

"Hilary!"

Hilary gasped when the umbrella dropped to the ground and she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her.

Hilary was in shock that Kai was hugging her. He held her close and buried his face in her neck, "I'm so sorry, Hilary....so, soooo sorry..."

"K-Kai...." It's not that Hilary didn't enjoy the hug; it was just that it was so shocking that Kai would actually _hug_ someone, let alone her. Kai was so anti-social she was afraid that he had never hugged anyone in his life. So many times Hilary wanted to hug him. To take away all his pain with a warm embrace, but she was afraid he would just push her away. But she wasn't afraid anymore.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "I forgive you, Kai...."

He smelled like winter, and his body was so warm, it made Hilary feel happy inside.

"I will never leave you again, I promise..." He whispered in her ear, "And I'll do everything I can to make it up to you..."

Hilary smiled, "All you have to do is let me inside..."

Kai gasped, "Wh-What...?"

"Let me hug you when you're hurt...let me talk to you when you're alone...and let me hang out with you on days when we're not busy..." She smiled.

Kai was so happy at this moment. He had been longing to hear those words escape from her lips.

He held her even closer and smiled, "I will..."


	5. Number One Fan

**Another short chapter for your enjoyment ^^ And more heart attacks** **XD**

* * *

"Wow! You guys look horrible!" Tyson said when he saw Kai and Hilary walk in.

They were covered in water droplets and their hair was blown all over their faces. Their cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and their shoes were muddy from all the mud they had to step in.

"Geez, thanks." Hilary giggled, closing her umbrella and taking off her coat to reveal a pretty, white dress-shirt and a black skirt. She took off her muddy shoes so she wouldn't drag mud everywhere and set them under her seat. The heater was right behind her so she smiled as she dried off and warmed up. She swung her feet back and forth while she watched the guys get ready.

Kai sat down next to Hilary and took off his muddy shoes as well as he warmed up in front of the heater.

"Thanks...." He said quietly, "You know, for letting me use your umbrella...and for waiting for me..."

"It's no problem." She smiled, "Thank you for letting me inside."

He smiled back at her. He wanted to hug her so badly, but he had to restrain himself in front of the guys.

"Kai, you have to make up for all the practice you missed yesterday, so you're up first." Kenny said.

Kai growled at him for making him leave Hilary's side, but sighed and stood up anyway, going over to the dish.

"Good luck, Kai!" Hilary called.

Kai smiled, "Thanks..."

Ray held out his launcher and so did Kai. Kai was going to make sure he would make this match exciting just for Hilary.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"LET IT RIIIIIIP!!!"

The match was over only five minutes later, but in those five minutes a side of the beydish was blown out, Dranzer came out, and Ray's beyblade was dented.

"Kai! Chill out!" Tyson said, "It's not an actual tournament, it's just practice!"

Kai rolled his eyes, but smiled when he saw Hilary clapping and smiling, begging for an encore.

Kenny sighed, "That was a really expensive beydish too...."

Ray frowned when he saw the dent in Drigger, "Just what the hell is your problem, Kai!? Why'd you have to go and dent my beyblade!?"

Kai scowled at him, "Maybe you're just not strong enough to handle Dranzer."

"What was that!?" Ray growled. He hated it when someone didn't think he was strong enough.

"Guys, quit it!" Hilary suddenly said, standing up, "You guys are friends! You shouldn't be fighting! It was just a game!"

The boys sighed and looked down, apologizing to her.

A laugh came from Kenny's computer.

"Hilary sure is a good manager." Dizzy laughed.

Hilary winked and shot the victory sighed, "The best there is!"

The boys laughed but Tyson and Daichi just rolled their eyes.

"It's not like we _need_ a manager though!" Daichi grumbled, "Especially not an old, grandma one!"

"WHAT WAS THAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Hilary roared, putting Daichi in a choke hold, "I am _not_ old!!! Take it back right now!!!"

"Owowowowowowowowow!" Daichi squealed in her grip.

Kai laughed in amusement. This was one of the things he loved about Hilary, she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, and having boys squeal from Hilary hurting them was just too funny.

"Ummm....Hilary...Daichi's face is turning blue." Kenny pointed out.

Hilary looked down and saw that Daichi was, indeed, losing air, so she quickly let go of him. He fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"That's what happens when you call me old!" She hissed at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Daichi whimpered.

Hilary smiled and walked up to Kai, "That was a really great match, Kai. I know the boys may be calling you rough and yelling at you for messing up the beydish, but I think matches like that are really exciting, and Dranzer is such a cool bitbeast."

"_Yes!_" Kai thought, "I _was right! I knew she thought those kinds of battles were exciting! I can tell by the way her beautiful, ruby eyes light up and sparkle whenever something like that happens!_"

"Oh, well, here." Kai said, handing her Dranzer, who was completely undamaged.

"Woooow....this beyblade is so cool." She smiled, "Just like the blader."

Kai blushed, "R-Really?"

She nodded and smiled, "Ever since I first saw you beyblade, I've been your number one fan."

Kai felt another heart attack coming on.

Hilary was cheering for him because she was his fan, not because it was her duty to her team. She really, really liked his blading! And to think that she's his number one fan! Does that mean she has posters and bobble-heads and all that? That would make him so happy if that were true! Now he knows why Hilary had been cheering louder for him than anyone else.

Kai closed his eyes and smiled, imagining Hilary in a skimpy, cheerleader uniform, cheering him on as he won the world championships against Tyson.


	6. Kai's Surprising Offer

**This is a RIDICULOUSLY short chapter, but it has something REALLY important in it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai's plan was going perfectly.

Today he and Hilary were walking home together. They had been doing it more frequently lately. Hilary had become more open to Kai, and they were talking a lot more lately. She even told him all of her favorite things, and her dreams, which would help Kai later on in his plan.

He wasn't to the "making snacks for her" stage yet, so until that stage came, he would continue to walk home with her, laughing and talking as they did so.

"That Daichi kid really gets on my nerves." Hilary grumbled as they walked home together one day, "Who does he think he is calling me old!?"

Kai laughed, "He only says that because he's nine years old, and you're ten years older than him. So to him, you're really old, at least a decade."

Hilary sighed, "I really wish I still had my childhood, like he does."

"But didn't you say that no one listened to you when you were a kid?" He said, "Why would you want that back?"

She stopped walking, "Because then I would at least have someone to talk to..."

Kai stopped as well and looked back at her, "What do you mean?"

Hilary was quiet for a long time, "...........My parents are dead..."

Kai's eyes widened, "Y-You're an orphan...?"

She nodded.

"For how long...?" He said.

"Five years..." She said quietly.

Kai gasped, "Who have you been living with all this time?"

"I've been living by myself..." She said, "Thankfully our house was already paid off by the time they died, but I still have to work two jobs to pay for the electricity and heat and water and stuff.......It gets pretty lonely sometimes, but I've gotten used to it..."

Kai felt like he was going to start balling right then and there. How did he not know that his precious Hilary was going through so much pain? How could he allow himself to let her work two jobs just to live normally? Well he was going to put a stop to it right here and now. He would no longer allow his most important treasure to live in this life of hardship.

"Come live with me!" He suddenly said, startling Hilary.

"Wh-What?" She said in surprise.

"I don't want you to have to work two jobs just to have running water." He said, "I have plenty of money, so if you stay with me then you won't have to work for it."

She blushed, "W-Well...that would be nice...but....that's the house I've always lived in...and what will we do with it if it still has furniture and everything in it? And it still gets mail and everything, so what will we do about that? And even if I did decide to live with you, a boy and a girl living together is a little...um..."

_Damn it, Hilary! Why can't you just agree!?_

"We can keep that house as well just for you, and all you have to do is cancel your subscription to the paper. And what does it matter that we live together? We'll be in separate rooms, and we're only friends." He said, _"For now..."_

"Well...um...I....I guess it'd be okay.....th-thank you for your generosity..." She blushed.

Kai smiled. Fireworks went off in his head from his excitement. He would be LIVING with her! He just skipped past a two month plan! Now things will go much faster!

"Okay, we'll go to your house and pack up all your clothes and stuff then I can call my limo to come pick us up." He said.

Hilary smiled, "I've never rode in a limo before!"

He smiled back, "Well you won't be able to say that anymore."

She hugged him tightly, smiling, "Thank you, Kai! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kai blushed, but hid it under his bangs, "You're welcome, Hilary....I promise that your life will be much better from now on...."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, well, things are just going better and better for Kai, aren't they? ^^ Look forward to the next chapter for awkwardness in the living situation ^^


	7. The Jewelry Box

**Finally! A long chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! And it's very juicy, might I add ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you need help with that?" Kai asked when he noticed Hilary having some trouble with one of her boxes.

They had brought in almost all of Hilary's boxes. She handled the little ones that had pillows and things in them, and Kai carried the much heavier boxes, that Hilary could not pick up. She tried to pick them up but it was just too heavy, so she swallowed her pride and asked Kai to help, which he was glad to do, to prove his strength and manliness to her.

She grunted and groaned as she tried to pull the large box in. She even had sweat on her forehead. She had her whole body against it, and her feet her dragging on the floor as she pushed it inside. It made a quiet, squeaky sound as she pushed it slowly across the wood. She looked like she would pass out if she didn't get some help soon.

Kai didn't wait for an answer. He rushed over to her and helped her pull the box inside, effortlessly, might I add. For him it was easy due to his muscular arms, but for Hilary it was like a stick trying to push a boulder.

"How the hell are you so strong?" She panted, exhausted from all the pushing.

"I work out." He said blankly.

"Gee, thanks, now all I have to do is learn how to bench 1000 pounds before I can push a single box into an apartment..." She sighed.

"What the hell is in that box anyway?" He asked, looking over at the large, brown box.

She smiled and opened it, being ever so careful. Slowly, she took out a small, wooden object. It looked very old, for it had cracks all over it and the color was fading. The small knobs on it were a faded gold, and some were coming loose. The back, left leg was broken off so it tilted on its left side. It had a golden, vine-like border on the top, and a small, golden heart rested on the top.

Kai stared at the jewelry box in amazement, "That thing looks ancient."

Hilary smiled, "It's been in my family for centuries. My mom once told me that our family was traced back all the way to a queen, and that this was her jewelry box. It probably cost more than a mansion because it's so old and valuable. It's probably the most important item in my family."

Kai was stunned, but then he blinked and said, "So....all that was in that box was a jewelry box?"

She shook her head and pulled out even more jewelry boxes, ever so carefully, "Each of these belongs to my family. They were handed down to the daughters of each generation, until finally I got them all. It's so amazing to hear about all the history about these jewelry boxes. Like how this one was owned by a duchess, or how this one sailed across the Atlantic Ocean in a high class cruise ship just so it would be delivered to the next daughter of the generation. Ever since them, I've been collecting jewelry boxes from antique shops and doing research on them, so not all of these are from my family, only a few."

Kai smiled. Hilary had just given him another reason to love her. She was dedicated, and she took such interest in such an elegant hobby. Her mind was probably filled with thousands of stories of girls in the Victorian era receiving the jewelry box from their mother, or Japanese princesses receiving their jewelry box from the empress. He would love to hear all these stories from her. He would love to sit on his bed with her and listen to her beautiful voice as she told him all these amazing stories and showed the individual jewelry boxes to him. That would be heaven.

Most girls would be only interested in CDs and fashion, but she collected jewelry boxes, making her unique, which made Kai love her even more.

"So is it just jewelry boxes?" He said, "Is there anything in them?"

She nodded and opened the first jewelry box she showed him. Inside were dozens upon dozens of gold jewelry, engraved with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. It was so amazing. All of the necklaces, bracelets, and earrings were so beautiful! They shined like the stars, and they looked brand new even though they were centuries old.

"Since these are old as well, they're also very valuable." She said, picking up a ruby necklace, "This could probably buy me a brand new Ferrari."

Kai stared in disbelief, "_I_ could buy you a new Ferrari! But I applaud you for collecting all this. You truly are a unique girl, Hilary."

She smiled, "Thank you...."

She closed the jewelry boxes and put them back into the cardboard box very carefully, "Well we better start unpacking. Let's start with the light-weight stuff first, then we can move on to the heavier, more valuable things."

Kai nodded and picked up the smallest box, "Let's start with this one, it was the lightest one I brought in."

Hilary looked at the box, "Huh....? Oh! No! Wait! Don't open that!"

But it was too late.

Kai had opened the flaps of the box and looked in. He blushed madly when he realized what the things were.

Dozens upon dozens of cute bras and panties lay in the box. They all had frilly ribbons and lace on them, and they came in all the colors of the rainbow. Pink, white, yellow, and light blue bras and panties lay before Kai. He could help but stare at all the frills and ribbons, and the utter cuteness, yet sexiness of her lingerie.

One again, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He never thought he was going to see her underwear this soon. Sure, he saw it a few days ago when he fell, but that was only one time, and that pair of underwear was boring compared to all the panties in the box he was holding. He became very hot as he imagined Hilary wearing all this lingerie. He imagined her in the pink, frilly set, he imagined her in the white set with pink ribbons, and he imagined her in the black, lacy set that was on the very top of the pile. Soon he was in his own little world, and he completely forgot about the real Hilary staring at him in utter embarrassment.

Kai was thrown out of his fantasy when he heard Hilary scream, "STOP!!! DON'T LOOK AT THEM!!!"

The next thing he knew he was being tackled to the ground at an amazing speed. The box flew out of his hands and into the air.

When he opened his eyes it took him a minute to realize what was going on, but when he did, he became very hot once more.

Hilary was laying on top of him. Her thighs were on his hips, and her arms were wrapped around him, but what really got him hot and bothered was her chest pressed against his. He quickly bit his lip to hold back any kind of sound that he would make, but it became harder when he looked around and saw all the panties and bras scattered around them. They must've fallen out when he lost his grip on the box.

Hilary was blushing madly in embarrassment, "Don't look at them!"

Amazingly, Kai could form words even though he was in this situation, "Don't worry, I won't. I was just a little shocked at first."

He didn't want that at all though. He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted Hilary to continue holding him while she laid on top of him, and he wanted to have the bras and panties scattered around them, but he didn't want to upset Hilary, so he agreed to respect her privacy.

Hilary slowly raised herself up and stared into his eyes.

Kai blushed. She looked so sexy right now he could hardly contain himself.

Her shirt was hanging down so her cleavage could be seen, and her hair hung down, touching his neck and chest, and her cheeks were so rosy, it gave her face so much life.

Kai suddenly felt a very strong urge to kiss her, but not just any gentle kiss; he wanted to give her a hard, passionate kiss. He wanted to roll around on the floor with her, he wanted to taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue, and he wanted to see the set she had on now and add it to the collection on the floor.

His heart attack started, and it didn't have any intention of stopping.

Hilary stared into his eyes, "Kai..."

He stared back, "Hilary..."

* * *

Author's Note: Dun! Dun! DUUUUN!!!! Finally, I have a cliffhanger for you guys! XD I just wanna watch you squirm while I write the next chapter! XD I'm just kidding, I love you guys! And I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	8. Awkward

**Sorry for the late update, guys! Forgive me, onegai!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't go into as much detail in this chapter as I did in the last chapter, but I just wrote it really quickly because I knew you guys were mad about the late update.  
**

* * *

"Um....it was very...cute underwear..."

"JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!!"

Hilary had finished throwing her things in to her closet, and Kai was sitting awkwardly on her bed.

It was awkward for both of them. It was awkward for Hilary because she just tackled Kai, sending her panties into the air and all around them. And it was awkward for Kai because his plan failed, and Hilary was still oblivious to his feeling.

_~Flashback~_

_Kai suddenly felt a very strong urge to kiss her, but not just any gentle kiss; he wanted to give her a hard, passionate kiss. He wanted to roll around on the floor with her, he wanted to taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue, and he wanted to see the set she had on now and add it to the collection on the floor._

_His heart attack started, and it didn't have any intention of stopping._

_Hilary stared into his eyes, "Kai..."_

_He stared back, "Hilary..."_

_He slowly reached his hand up to touch her soft cheek, but his hand instead landed on her shoulder when she suddenly started to stand up._

_Kai blinked, groaning inside because she wasn't on top of him anymore._

"_I-I'm sorry..." She said as she started to pack her panties into the box, very quickly might I add, "Please forget what you just saw..."_

_  
Kai groaned. She was totally oblivious to the fact that she was on top of a hot Russian prince. She was so clueless and innocent that Kai just lusted for her more._

_Hilary ran into her room with the box, and Kai followed._

_~End of Flashback~_

"You don't have to be ashamed of it." He said, "At least you don't wear Victoria's Secret underwear." Damn it.

"But it's still embarrassing for someone to see your underwear!" She yelled, "What would you do if I saw your underwear!?"

Kai moaned in thought, imagining the situation, but quickly pulled himself out of thought to reply, "I would really care. My boxers are just plain black anyway, so there's nothing to be ashamed off."

She growled and slammed her closet door, "WELL IT'S DIFFERENT FOR ME!!!"

Kai flinched, "Hilary! Calm down! It's not that big of a deal!"

She looked like she was on the verge of crying, "Please leave me alone for awhile...."

"But...." He tried to say.

"Please...." She begged.

He sighed and respected her wish, leaving her room.

He sighed as he stared at her door. It wasn't even supposed to be her room in the first place. He only got an apartment with two bedrooms because he thought that he and Hilary would sleep together in his room and their child would sleep in that bedroom. That's why that room was so small and his room was so big, but when Hilary came in she immediately went for the little bedroom, so she wouldn't be sleeping with him, but I guess dreams can't come too quickly. She'll move in with him soon, you'll see.

Kai went back to his room and grabbed his midnight black cellphone, opening it.

There was yet another photo of Hilary on his screen. This time she was leaning over to pick up a heavy box, the expression of exhaustion could be seen on her face, but Kai still thought she was beautiful. He took this picture from the window in his apartment, when Hilary was unloading one of her boxes from the limo. He wanted to help her, but he wanted a picture of "Weak Hilary" even more.

He smiled as he went through all the pictures of her. All of them were poorly taken. She either had her back turned or her eyes were closed, but that was the only way to get a picture of her without being noticed.

He smiled and closed his phone.

"She'll forget about this whole thing later. But until then I should probably give her some space." He said.

He then went over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a small doll made out of cloth and stuffed inside. It had one red button and one blue button for eyes and a stitched in red mouth that was smiling. She had brown, yarn hair, and she wore a plain, red, stitched up dress. You could tell it was poorly made by how many stitches made up its body, but Kai still thought it was beautiful. It was a doll that Hilary had made when she was seven. He had stolen it from one of her boxes.

He smiled and held her tightly to his chest before sticking it back in the drawer and closing it.

Hilary laid on her bed, blushing madly, "I can't believe he saw my panties! He probably thinks I'm childish for wearing all those frills! Oh god, why do I have to be such a loser!? He probably just said my underwear was cute to make me feel better! Now he'll think of me as a child EVEN MORE!"

She groaned into her pillow and laid like that for a long time before grabbing her cherry red phone and opening it.

On the screen was a picture of her and Kai squeezed in really tight under an umbrella. Hilary was flashing the victory sign and Kai had a straight face. She took the picture on their way home one time when it was raining and they had to share an umbrella again. That Kai could be so forgetful, he always forgets his umbrella, but it's okay because she can get to share an umbrella with him. He's always so warm when she leans against him, that's one of the things she loves about him.

She smiled and dragged her thumb over his face then shut her phone and buried her face back into her pillow.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah-ha! So does Hilary have possible feelings for Kai? Tell me all you want in your review, and remember to give me some feedback ^^


	9. Ray Knows

**Sorry, this one isn't very descriptive either, but it has something BIG in it!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Well, you two have certainly become close." Tyson noted as he watched Kai and Hilary pack up so they could go home together once again.

Over the past week, since Kai and Hilary had been living with each other, none of the boys had found out anything about Kai and Hilary's living situation. All they knew is that Kai and Hilary walked home together every day. The boys had found it strange that Kai was being so open to Hilary. Usually he would walk home on his own, or call his limo, and if anyone ever tried to tag along with him, he would say something cold to them, then ditch them. At first the boys thought that Kai _was_ being cold to her and she was just persistent, but after awhile they noticed that Kai smiled whenever he was around her. The thought of Kai having a friend just boggled their minds, and the fact that it was Hilary made it even more confusing. Kai, in general, hated girls. He had grown this hate towards them from fangirls constantly screaming his name and trying to hug him while asking him to marry them. But no matter how sweet the fangirl was, Kai wouldn't even spare her a glance. He thought of girls as unnecessary and annoying, that's why he went to an all boys school. But even though he hated girls with every fiber of his being, he, for some reason, liked to hang around Hilary. The boys thought it was because she was enough of a tomboy that Kai just thought of her as one of the guys, but over the past few months, ever since Kai, Ray, and Max had come back, she had become more girly. She started to wear skirts again, and she started to add accessories to her entourage such as belts and bracelets. Kai had also changed his appearance since he joined the team again. He was starting to wear blank pants with chains and zippers all on them, and his shirts had cool graphite work on them normally in red or white. They started to wonder if as they walked home they started telling each other what to wear, but Kai was never into fashion, so why would he suddenly take fashion advice from Hilary? These questions banged away in the boys' heads all week, they even had meetings every evening after practice when Hilary and Kai left to try to understand why Kai was acting this way, but today, Ray wanted to confront Kai himself.

Hilary giggled, "I guess we have. Well, we gotta go. See you guys tomorrow."

As they turned to leave they heard a voice say, "Kai? Can I talk to you for a second?"

They turned around to see Ray standing there, looking at Kai seriously.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you hear her? We have to go."

"It'll only be a few minutes, and you can catch up to her after we're done." He said.

Hilary looked at Kai, "Don't worry about it, I'll go on ahead. See ya."

Kai clenched his teeth as he watched Hilary walk off without him.

_Damn you, Ray!_

Kai turned to Ray, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Ray led him over to a bench that was far away from where the boys were and sat down. He folded his arms and glared at Kai, "Why have you been so close to Hilary lately?"

Kai gave him a glare back, "What do you mean?"

He stood up, "You know exactly what I mean, Kai! You've been walking home with her every day! And you've been eating lunch with her!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Is it so wrong to hang out with one of my friends?"

"I FOUND YOUR PHONE!" He spat at him suddenly, his eyes glinted with rage.

Kai froze.

"I saw all the pictures of Hilary in it! You have one for every day you see her! And some of them are of her _sleeping_! How the hell did you get those!?" He barked.

Kai smirked and finally revealed his dirty little secret, "Hilary and I have been living with each other in my apartment...."

Ray gasped, his eyes went wide, "Wh-What?"

"She told me that she's an orphan, and that she has to work two jobs just to pay the bills in her parents' house, so I offered for her to live with me so she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. She was actually pretty happy, she hugged me and everything. And she was so cute when she tried to bring the heavy boxes in, she needed my help for those. And then there was this box with all these jewelry boxes in them and--..."

Kai couldn't even finish his sentence for Ray had punched him hard on the jaw. Kai cried out in pain and hit the ground from the immense force of the blow. He coughed in pain then tried to get up slowly, "What the hell was that fo--!?"  
Ray suddenly grabbed Kai by his scarf and lifted him up in the air, "Listen, Kai! I know what kind of guy you are! I've heard you say things about Hilary that only psychopaths would say, and those pictures I saw the other day are pushing me to believe that you're one yourself! You're a sick, perverted freak, and I don't trust you to live with Hilary!"

Kai smirked, "Well there's nothing you can do about it....Hilary is so happy to be living with me now...and if you take that away from her then you'll make her very sad...."

Ray clenched his teeth, "You sick, sick man!" He threw him down to the ground, "True, I can't do anything about you living with her, but Hilary is precious to me. She is one of my closest friends and she is a good person, so I swear to god Kai, I swear to fucking god! If you touch her or hurt her in any way, I promise you, I will find you and I will END YOU!!!!"

Kai smirked as Ray turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Something even bigger than this is going to happen in the next chapter.


	10. She's Mine

**Hounto Gomen! I've been super stressed and busy lately, which explains the late update. For the past two weeks I've had to visit relatives, clean the house so relatives can visit me, wake up early so I can get in the car for a roadtrip to a relative's house, buy presents for my family for Christmas, wrap the presents, get out Christmas decorations, go shopping with my sister in hectic crowds, clean the house after a family reunion for a family I'm not even RELATED to, watch Christmas specials with my family, spend time with my dad, move my laptop from house to house from visiting relatives, shiver 24/7 from there being no heat in my dad's house (where I had to spend three solid days), and only get (at the most) five hours of sleep a night! So I haven't exactly had time to update my fanfics, and I probably won't update this one very often until this whole Christmas thing is over and done with because I cannot deal with the stress!**

* * *

Hilary gasped when she saw the dried blood on Kai's jaw when he walked into the apartment, "Kai!"

She grabbed a dishcloth and wet it before running up to him and pressing it against his mouth. He couldn't even get in the door without her being an overprotective nurse, but he loved that about her.

Hilary had gotten home earlier than Kai. Damn that Ray! If he hadn't have interfered then he could've had more time with Hilary! But he really should be thanking Ray. Because of what Ray said, Kai was even more determined to have Hilary, and nothing would stop him, not even his friend!

"What happened to you!?" She said, concerned, "Why are you bleeding!?"

"The bleeding has stopped by now." He told her blankly.

"But how did you START bleeding!?" She yelled.

"Be quiet, the neighbors will fuss if they hear you." He said.

"I don't care!!! Now tell me, who did this to you!? Do you hurt anywhere!? Should I take you to the hospital!?" Her questions came rapid fire.

To cease her machine gun mouth, he covered her lips with his hand, "Be quiet. I'll answer your questions, but only if you say them quietly."

She glared at him then brought him into the apartment, shutting and locking the door. She sat him down on the couch, still pressing the wet dishcloth to his mouth, and said quietly, "Now tell me what happened."

He knew he couldn't tell her that Ray did this to him because then she'd ask why and he'd have to tell her that he hit him because he thought that Kai was a psycho, and then Hilary would ask why and he'd have to tell her about how he took pictures of her while she slept, and about the stolen doll, and about the pair of pink panties that he had recently stolen from her, and if he told her all of that, she would freak out and take her stuff leave, and he definitely didn't want that, he wanted Hilary to continue to stay with him, so he decided to lie to her.

"On my way home a cat in an alley ran out in front of me and scared me, so I lost balance and tripped, causing me to hit the brick building close to me, and then I started bleeding, but I was okay, I didn't have to go to the hospital or anything, so I just walked home." He lied, but he said it casually so it didn't seem like lying.

"Do you know how stupid that was!?" She yelled, hitting him lightly on the arm with the dishtowel, "You could've had a concussion for all you know! You should've had it checked by the doctor!"

Kai sighed, "It's no big deal, Hilary, really."

"Of course it's a big deal! You could've died!" She yelled, standing up, "I'm gonna go call the doctor and have you checked out right now!"

As she turned to go get the phone, Kai suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop.

She looked back at him, "What?"

Kai may have sounded annoyed when Hilary was worrying about him, but in truth, Kai was enjoying it all too much. One of the things Kai loved about Hilary was the fact that she cared so much about people and if they were okay, but when she wanted to know if he was okay, it was the ultimate best. It was like she was his own personal nurse, only there to help him and only him. He wanted more of that, a little too much of that. He kept pushing and pushing until finally he got her to call the doctor, but he knew if the doctor came over here, he'd tell Hilary that the wound was from a punch, not a brick wall, and then Hilary would call him a liar, and then ask what he really did, and Kai would have to tell her, and she would get her things and leave, but he wanted her to stay forever, so he had to stall her for a little longer.

It was only then that he realized that he really was crazy. He did everything in his power to keep Hilary close to him, including: abandoning friends, buying expensive things for her, giving up half of his apartment to her, and stealing her things so he could always have a little bit of her with him when he walked around without her. He collected a picture of her every day, and stared at them every night. He had dreams about being with her, about her being on his lap and whispering sweet things to him. At times he even wanted to crush Tyson's skull after he hugged his precious Hilary. He wrote songs about her, he wrote poems about her, he wrote letters to her that told her all about his feelings for her and what he wanted to do with her, but he never sent them. He could never express his feelings to her because he knew that Hilary liked lone-wolf guys, and if he confessed to her she'd just say that he wasn't the man she thought he was then pack her bags and leave. So he kept this image, just for her. Years and years he's kept these thoughts in his head, only admiring her from afar, and dreaming of her at night, when all he wanted was to be with her, that's all he ever wanted. And neither Ray or the boys was going to get in the way of that!

Kai slowly pulled Hilary's arm back, causing her body to come closer to him.

She looked confused, "Kai? What are you doing?"

He smirked as he pulled her into his lap, causing her to blush madly.

"K-K-K-K-Kai!? Wh-Wh-What are you doing!?" She said again, but this time much more flustered.

He didn't even say anything; all he did was cup her cheeks in his hands and lean in, pressing his lips to hers.

_Finally, Hilary is mine.... _

_

* * *

_Author's Note: Dun! DUN! DUUUUN!!!!! I told you that something important will happen in this chapter! And it's an even BIGGER cliffhanger than a few chapters ago! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Merry Christmas! Saiyonara! _  
_


	11. The Confession

**Alright guys, this is the last chapter, so savor it while you can. Sorry that it's not longer, but this fanfic was never supposed to be long in the first place, it was just something to do in my spare time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hilary froze.

Is Kai actually kissing her!? Why the hell is he doing something like that!?

Is not as if she didn't like what he was doing, because she really did, very much, but the fact that Kai had his perfect, smooth lips pressed up against hers was sending Hilary into a spiral of confusion. Kai had always acted like he was better than everyone else, that he was superior to everyone around him. So why would he stoop down to such a low level as to kiss a girl who lived in an average house, came from an average family, and had average hobbies? Something like this was just....un-Kai-ish. For awhile it didn't even register in Hilary's mind what he was doing because the idea of a Russian prince kissing a Japanese peasant was too absurd to believe. But after ten seconds went by, it finally clicked in her mind, and her thoughts went wild.

She tried to come up with every possible scenario for why Kai might be kissing her now. Ray might've dared him to, or given him ¥2000 if he did, but Kai is royalty, he has all the money he could ever want, so a bribe was out of the question. Maybe when Kai hit that brick wall he sort of lost it and started doing things he wouldn't normally do. But if that's what happened then wouldn't he be doing more things than kissing her? Like running down the street naked with a lampshade over his head? So we have to rule that out as well. So what could it be...?

As she thought about all the possibilities, she tried to enjoy the kiss as much as she could. It was true, she was madly in love with Kai, she had been for several years now, but she never told him because she knew she would get rejected. The handsome prince running off into the sunset with the plain girl only happened in fairy tales, and this was no fairy tale. So she always kept her distance and admired him from afar. She could only dream of being with him, of kissing him, and this kiss was just like in her dreams. His lips were soft and smooth, and his kiss was gentle, not rough. It was the most perfect kiss she could ever have. It was the kiss she had been dreaming of for three years.

Ever since Kai's lips connected with hers, he exploded into a world of bliss. He had been waiting for this for three years. Every second that he couldn't have her felt like an eternity, but now the seconds he had with her seemed like they were going too fast, like they were going to end soon, but he wouldn't let that happen. He would never let Hilary get away now that he had her.

Now that he had his precious Hilary, he could make all of his dreams a reality. He would give her all the beautiful things he bought for her, he would cook dinner for her every night, and he would have those special nights in bed with her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap as he moved his mouth down to her neck, beginning to suck on it gently, earning a moan from Hilary, which drove Kai wild.

"K-Kai...!" Hilary gasped when she finally found her voice, "Wh-What are you doing...!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked, "I'm having you..."

She blushed, "B-But.....why....?"

He pulled away and stared into her eyes, "I love you...Hilary..."

God! He had been waiting to say that for three years! It felt so good to get off his chest!

Hilary's face turned as red as a tomato, "Wh-What....?"

"I've loved you for three years, but I never confessed because I was afraid you wouldn't take me." He confessed.

She blushed, then suddenly sat up and said, "That's _my_ line! _I'm_ the one who's loved you for three years but has never had the courage to tell you!" she blushed at her own confession.

Kai was in shock.

So all this time she loved him as well...? He thought that he had been chasing her all these years, but he was actually the one being chased. Damn, he could be such an idiot sometimes.

He hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Let's be together, Hilary....I'm tired of chasing you...I just want to have you..."

She blushed and smiled, "Of course...............I love you, Kai."

He smiled, "I love you too, Hilary..."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, before pulling each other into a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
